My perspective of the 4, 5 and 6 of star wars
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: My name is Alana and i have landed on a green mossy planet called Dagobah.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars fic:**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to George Lucas, I loved the movies.**

**Notes: This is based upon an idea which hit me last night whilst I was asleep.**

I was on Dagobah, my ship fell from space after being shot by the evil Galactic Empire. I did not know where I was. I had a busted leg and I reached out for a rock and as I did it started to float then I blinked and the rock fell with a hard thunk on the marshy ground. I managed to drag myself up to a tree when a little green creature appeared.

It was holding a stick and hobbling along towards me. "Look at what we have here a stranger." It giggled. I looked at it weirdly as if it were the one that was crazy.

"My ship fell in the water over there after being shot down by the Galactic Empire." I told it. Its façade changed.

"We must hurry now. Hurry, hurry." It started to slowing hobble away and kept repeating the words hurry, it must have wanted me to follow it. I just started to follow it but always holding onto trees to help me maintain my balance.

Trying hard not to fall I kept following. It led me through the mistiness of the planet. Each step I took a squelching noise could be heard beneath my feet. I took in the sight of the planet as I walked through the darkness.

There were weird flying creatures above the trees making strange noises. This was officially creepier than being home on Alderaan. At least there it was clear and I knew where I was going, instead I was Dagobah finding the way by following one of its inhabitants.

"Home." It said as a hut was in the distance. It laughed again. It still hobbled and I managed to catch up with it always holding onto trees for balance. I noticed that the house seemed to be part of some old tree and was surrounded in some of the mist. You could just about make out the light from the carved out windows. "Come, come." It said.

I continued to follow it and came to the hut. The creature had opened the door and left it that way I just stood there pondering why I had landed on this planet. I let out a breath and walked towards through the open door.

I saw the ceiling was just high enough for me to stand at full height; someone taller would have banged their head. "Sit, sit please." It said. I said on the chair by the already burning fire. As I gazed into it I felt a chill go down my spine. I looked back at the creature.

"What's your name?" It asked me. "My name is Alana." I told him. "And yours would be?" I asked it back. "Yoda." It said without any qualms.

"What's a Yoda?" I asked it back. I had never heard of anyone by that name. I continued to look around and then refocused on the creature.

"Not an it but a who." Yoda said. Yoda just looked around. "So then who are you?" I said to the creature. "I was once a Jedi Master, but that has passed." Yoda laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked him, moving to the edge of the chair, forgetting about my leg.

Yoda has begun a story about the Jedi telling me their history, telling me of Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire. "What else happened?" I asked Yoda a few hours later and I was still sitting there.

"There is nothing. Dark side of the force lives and breathes everywhere. There is only one who can stop it." Yoda said.

"Who might that be?" I asked him. "Who could change things for the better?" I gazed into the fire and caught an image in my head. It was of a young man with blonde hair. He was on one of the desert planets, which usually housed farmers. I cut myself out of the fire.

"Control your fear." Yoda said. I fell off the chair and suddenly remembered my busted leg. "Panic you must not, be fine shall you be."

I nodded my head and just closed my eyes in order to calm myself. When I opened them again everything appeared calm but things were still strange. "You have some Jedi traits which are already making them known." Yoda said. This scared me.

"What traits?" I tried to remain calm but it was hard as I said this. Things started to float around me.

"The force is with you just as strongly as it was with others many years ago. You have already made a rock float and you have the foresight. With training you can control them." Yoda said.

"I am not a Jedi, I can't do anything like that." I told Yoda unsurely.

"You are not overconfident and you are a bit old but you can be trained to be strong possibly even be a Jedi master." He told me.

I tried to get up but found I couldn't move. I lifted the leg of my trousers and saw my skin had come apart and there was blood staining my leg. I just put my hand over it in an attempt to stop it from hurting.

Yoda saw and it put his small hand out concentrating as I removed my hand. The wound seemed to be healing without me doing anything. Eventually it was just a scar on my leg.

I attempted to get up and found that this time I could without any fail. "Thank you." I said to Yoda and got back into the seat.

"Will you be going now?" Yoda asked me. I shook my head.

"I have nowhere to go. I don't feel I can go back to Alderaan now. Things I feel will happen and it will change." I said to Yoda. "What should I do?" I asked him.

"Train. You might be able to stop what you feel with training." He spoke. I nodded and decided to go and set up a camp some place. I could probably find my things now as my leg had healed.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars fic:

Disclaimer: Characters belong to George Lucas, I loved the movies.

Chapter 2

I found a clearing amongst the fogginess of the planet; the ground was not that mossy even if it was a bit squashy when you stood on it. I found more of my things which had ended up within the blast radius of my ship and I could go and pick them up. I had packed the essentials for a trip. I never decided where I was going just packed up and left.

I thought about what Yoda had said to me about training to control whatever had started happening to me not long ago. First the gifts I had made them known when I was 10. I started seeing things; I grew up in an orphanage never knowing who my parents were. I had a feeling that they were great powerful people but every time I told my friends that they would laugh and I would come back down to reality.

I spent the rest of my time on Alderaan fixing speeders and x wings, in a way learning how to fly by testing them out and instruction from my boss, Neroy. I grew in the business but still felt like there was more out there than just what I could see in front of me. I had a recurring dream in which there was screaming and death caused by the Galactic Empire. Then the dream always ended the same with the planet being destroyed. I wanted to stop that from happening because if I did not I felt like it would tare me apart.

So I left but the Galactic Empire caught my ship causing it to land on Dagobah and me to be here now. I was just wondering whether or not my friends noticed I was gone I wanted to be able to go back but at the moment I could not face those dreams or faces screaming.

I brought out my things and set them up around the remains of my ship, it was actually in pretty good condition still maybe I could fix it. I would take a look at it tomorrow but first I needed to rest. I opened the hatch of my ship and got in there. I found a cloak in my bag which I had left outside and draped it over myself and fell asleep quickly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Equals to a page break)

I woke up quickly the next day even if you could tell whether or not it was morning and got out of the ship and saw that Yoda was waiting for me. "How long have you been waiting there?" I asked him. I jumped to the ground still feeling a little shaky from my leg being busted. It was healed but I did need to be careful on it.

"Not long have I been there." Yoda said and hobbled along with his walking stick. "Your training we need to start." He said after sitting down on a rock. I nodded and sat down waiting to be told what to do. "You must first clear your mind of all thoughts."

I crossed my legs and put my hands on them closing my eyes, trying as best as I could to clear all my thoughts out my head. A few minutes later I felt like I was at peace not thinking of anything. I opened my eyes and everything around that weren't that heavy started to float and this time I felt like I had control over the situation.

I commanded them to go back down and they fell not so gracefully, I figured I needed to work on that. "The force is all around us every where, it's the life force of everything." Yoda said as I got up. Thinking about it, I knew that it was true. "You can influence it and use it to help you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After practicing for a long while I told Yoda I needed to stop. I sat down and got some of the food I had packed recently from Alderaan. I sat there and ate it offering some of it to Yoda not wanting to come across as someone who was rude. I looked out over my new surroundings which were a lot less scary in this light than seeing them in complete darkness.

"Who are your family?" Yoda asked me suddenly, making me jump. I looked away.

"I don't know, I was an orphan from when I was a child. All I remember was seeing an older man with a cloak on holding onto me and saying that he would look after me." I told him. "He took me to a desert planet and I lived there with him until I was taken to Alderaan, I don't know why it happened like that but it just did and I never saw him again."

I stood up and looked around seeing Yoda just standing there. "Never knew your family did you?" Yoda asked me. I shook my head. My family was something I preferred to keep to myself but I could not hide it from Yoda.

"All I knew was that my mother was someone who made everyone happy and my father I knew nothing about him. He must have been a Jedi a long time ago." I replied to his question. I got up and decided to do some more training.

"For the next part of your training you will be running with me on your back and testing your endurance. You will be carrying me on your back while I tell you more about the force." I nodded and got up pulling Yoda onto the pack I had and decided to keep on walking and eventually I got used to the weight and began running where Yoda told me to got and continued.

On the way during this he told me about how the Jedi council used to be protectors of the justice and peace but was killed off by the now imperial storm troopers.

Yoda kept telling me stories as I continued to run and climb vines, feeling like a jungle woman in general but I kept going feeling like I could do anything in that moment of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars fic:

Disclaimer: Characters belong to George Lucas, I loved the movies.

Chapter 3

I kept my movements paced not using too much of my energy but moving as fast as I could at the same time. Yoda continued to tell me about the Jedi and did ask a few questions which I would have rather avoided. I did not want to seem rude but my family history was in as much of a shadow to me as it must have been to those around me.

"All I remember was being looked after then the person I knew was gone and I was in an orphanage on Alderaan. That's all there is to it. I have no memory of my mother or father, there is nothing." Yoda understood that I was telling the truth. I did want to remember but couldn't as if something was blocking me from knowing the reality of my life.

A few more days past of training like this when Yoda stopped suddenly. "This part of the training is over we move on to the next part: Use of the force." Yoda told me. "Sit down and concentrate." I nodded and ended up sitting on the marshy ground closing my eyes. This was good just clearing my mind of all thought and everything.

I felt things from the ground start to rise and float in the air, I felt the ground leave me and everything was fading out. It felt nice. All of a sudden a great fire appeared before my eyes and the face of a woman who looked like me. Could she be? The image faded. Just as it was there it was gone.

Before I fell I managed to keep calm enough to reach back to the ground without attaining any serious injuries. "What did you see young one?" Yoda asked me. I looked at him.

"A woman, her face floating in front of me, she looked so sad. There was also a planet which was burning and some fighting was going on. I don't know what I saw but it did not make sense to me." I put my head in my hand. "What should I do?" I asked Yoda.

"In time these images will reveal themselves to you. You might understand them and be able to discover things about yourself." He told me. I nodded and decided to continue training.

Who knows who that was? I knew her but the memories were not easy to access maybe I was really young when I met her. I decided to continue the exercises I was told to do.

After a few more attempts at this I decided to stop. I told Yoda that I was going for a walk and left along with my thoughts. Thinking about all of the images I had seen within the last few days. The boy in the fireplace. Maybe he was meant to be the real hero here.

A/N: Please review this I really want to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

My perspective of the 4, 5 and 6 Star Wars

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of George Lucas. I just love the films.

Chapter 4

It had been a few months since I begun training with Yoda and I feared that it would soon be coming to an end. I have working hard for months and not regretted a single moment of it.

I had seen the woman a few more times in my dreams all the time she looked sad like something was upsetting her. Alderaan was still there but I couldn't help but think that it would not be for much longer. Yoda had stopped me training with my recently constructed lightsaber.

"Done well you have, Alana. No more can I teach you. Go you must to Tatooine to meet Obi Wan Kenobi and help him you must." Yoda told me. I nodded and collected my things.

"Yes master I will not fail you." I told him and got into my repaired ship and set a course for Tatooine.

Little did I know what Yoda was thinking at the time 'She will discover the truth about her past and I hope that it will not destroy her.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I arrived on Tatooine a few days later. I had put my auto-pilot on so that I could look over schematics of the planet and where I was most likely to find Obi Wan and this boy. When I was in range of the planet I took of the auto-pilot and landed my ship onto the surface of the planet.

I had landed behind some mountains and begun to scale them. When I had reached the top I noticed a couple of druids and a man in a cloak. I moved quickly down the other side of the mountain.

The man seemed to look my way. "I have been expecting you for a long time now." He said. I was baffled at what he said. Did that mean he was expecting me? "I felt a new presence in the force." He said simply.

"I sensed you too or rather saw you in some of the dreams I'd been having recently." I told him back. He seemed to accept this. But then asked to see my lightsaber. I was a bit weary but took it out all the same.

The man had lit it up and look marvelled at its craftsmanship. It took me a long time but it was perfect for me. He handed the blade back to me and I put it away. Just then the boy I had seen in my visions and dreams had arrived but looked sad like he had lost someone or people that were very important to him.

The man had said something about the droids being important and if he had not been here he would have been killed too. "I'm gonna go with you to Alderaan there is nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father."

After he had said this then and only then did he notice me. "Who is she?" Luke asked the man. "Obi Wan who is she?" I was shocked that this was Obi Wan Kenobi I heard he was dead.

"My name is Alana. Alana Arina." I shook his hand but without giving anything away. Obi Wan looked at me. He could not see my face as it was hidden behind the hood of my cloak. I did not want anyone to think of me as a pretty face. From the dreams I had of the woman they made me think was I related to her? Were these my memories.

"Why don't you show your face?" Obi Wan asked me. I just looked away. Not ready to answer that question yet. "We will head to Mos Eiseley to find a pilot to take us to Alderaan." I was shocked at this but did not stop because I did not know if I could stop the planet from being destroyed by whatever was going to do the deed.

We all got into the speeder. I stayed on the back and contemplated what might be found at the space port we were heading towards. We got off the speeder and went into the a nearby space pub which would hopefully have a pilot to take us to Alderaan.

I sat at the bar with Luke whilst Obi Wan went off to find one. We ordered drinks when some alien decided to bother Luke and then tried to hurt him. So I sighed and got out my lightsaber chopping off the guys arm. He went to the floor and everyone in the space pub stared at us. I looked around and everyone just got back to their work. "Are you alright?" I asked Luke and he said yeah. Obi Wan came back over. He saw that things had been handled and led us both over to the pilot he had found.

This was the only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars franchise but I love the 4th, 5th and 6th movies the best. They were before their time to quote my mother.

Chapter 5

Obi Wan had led us over to where he had met the pilot who was taking us to Alderaan was sitting. There was a wookie and a corellian sitting at the table. Obi Wan had started speaking to them and Luke was joining in I just kept a lookout for trouble. Pretty soon there were some imperial storm troopers being pointed in our direction.

"Ok guys looks like you got yourselves a ship. Docking Bay 94 we'll leave when you're ready." The man had said and Obi Wan just said '94' and we left quickly. Well before the troopers could see us anyway.

We headed toward the docking bay where the ship would be docked obviously. I looked at the ship and thought it was a beautiful piece of machinery. Must have seen much in its day. I walked ahead of the others and touched side of the ship. It reminded me of my own which I would leave here for a while where it would be perfectly safe away from scavengers.

"You like ships?" Luke said to me. I nodded underneath my hood. Just looking at all the repairs the pilot must have done to keep her in the air.

"I used to repair them back on Alderaan where I was left as a small child." I told him without any qualm of him knowing what I had been through in my life so far. I did not tell him yet about what I had seen in my dreams it might have been something or nothing I could not tell what it was. But I hopefully would find out.

The pilot and the wookie known to everyone else as Chewie came along to the ship. I did not touch the ship as I did not want to get into trouble.

/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/

We were now on the ship and heading towards Alderaan. I went out of the ships control centre and into another one of the rooms where I was sure that no one was around in. I looked side to side and then took off the hood of my cloak. I looked in the mirror right in front of me.

My face was clear of any markings. My blue eyes seemed more full of wisdom since the last time I looked. My hair had fallen around my shoulders in the waves it had seemed to gather in. I sighed at that.

"I never would have thought that you would look like that." I jumped at a voice behind me, expecting it to be Luke or the pilot but it was not. It was Obi Wan.

"I didn't realise you were there." I said to him.

"You realise that your thoughts betray. Even though I am getting on I can read most young Jedi still and countless others besides." He said to me. I turned around to look at him. "You look like your mother." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" I said back unsure of what he was picking up on right this minute. "What are you talking about? I never my mother or my father they died when I was a baby. Then I was looked after by an older Jedi and then he left too and I was alone. Do you have any idea what it is like to be that alone?" I told him.

"Be mindful of your feelings they could make you play into the hands of the emperor and you would be in trouble." He said without any other thoughts. He tried to leave.

"Is that all you can say. I know it was you who looked after me when I was a baby but why did you leave? Did you know my mother or my father? Just tell me please." I asked him.

"In time I will answer your questions but for now I need for you to be focused on the mission at hand." He told and this time i let him leave.

I just sighed and went into a trance to help me clear my mind. Hopefully this would help. Hopefully

Please review please please please.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars fic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchise or story they are the property of George Lucas. I love the films.

Chapter 6

I was in a trance trying to remember more and to not let anyone use my feelings against me like Yoda has taught me. Just then a vision hit me. It was of the woman again this time during childbirth she was screaming in agony on the inside but on the outside she just let her assistant or whoever the other woman was do the work and the baby was born. Just then it was as if I was there and the new mother was full of fear for her.

'I don't want anything to happen to her. This life or a Jedi's she should be free to make her own decisions not those of either races.' The new mother said to me.

The vision ended and I just continued to meditate and let it drift to the outside of my mind where no one but me could gain access to it. I opened my eyes finally when I suddenly felt something attacking the ship. It felt hard like rocks to her mind.

I was getting rather angry not it was probably the work of the Empire there was no doubt in my mind about that. I walked back towards where the others were. I had my hood back by the time I reached it.

"What happened?" I asked them and none of them answered me. I could see that Obi-Wan was shaking for some reason. "I heard screaming. In my head like voices and then silence." Obi-Wan did not expect me to be able to hear it as well. He obviously heard the same thing as me. "I couldn't stop and I feel like I trained for nothing." I said to him and walked out of the room again.

He followed me out of the room. "You trained to stop this from happening. There is no such thing as coincidence and you know that." He said to me. I took my hood off again so he could see my eyes. "There is always going to be the good side and the dark side of the force. But maybe someday the dark side can be destroyed and the natural balance can be bought back. It brings sadness to you that you couldn't save them doesn't it?" He asked me.

I nodded and looked away. "Maybe I can do more when I have more experience at being like this. I had a vision which I know was real and it was of a woman she looked like me and she was in so much agony and it was like I was there. I felt her pain and her sadness was so great it almost overpowered me. I don't know who she is." I knew that I was spilling out what I had promised to put to the back of my mind but I just could not do it. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to see.

Not knowing who you are is not a good thing in my eyes but I did not know the truth about what would happen and I really wanted to know about it. I closed my eyes and took my lightsaber in my hands. I lit it and then just practiced it with being very careful to avoid everything in the room.

"Yoda has taught you well." Obi-Wan said watching me handle my weapon. I would always carry it with me along with a blaster in case I needed it.

"I learnt everything I know from him but sometimes I just use my own skills to make sure that I can ensure my own safety and those around me as well." I said honestly not hiding my thoughts from him. What the heck was the point in that?

Soon some weird beam towards some planet, which was closing in fast, was pulling us in. "We should head to the front of the falcon there could be trouble coming our way." I said to him and he went with me.

/\/.\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon we were on the planet but it was not a planet it was a space station. I felt darkness on the station, which chilled me to my very bones. Like someone was watching me someone evil watching us and it was really freaking me out.

We were soon on the space station and Han and told us to follow him. We nodded and got into one of the secret compartments he used for smuggling, which was his main job.

We heard the soldiers come aboard the ship and I felt the dark presence getting stronger. We were all quiet so that no one would hear us. 

As soon as the soldiers had disappeared the compartment opened up and I got out and went straight around the corner. No one had seen me and I motioned for the others to get out of the compartment. As soon as they were all out Luke had called some of the guards in.

After the guards had been beaten up Luke and Han had gotten into their costumes. There was a third guard. Before they put their helmets on they looked at me. "I am not putting that on for a start the figure is entirely wrong for me and I'm too short for it. Discussion ended." I said to them.

They just put their helmets on and we left the Millenium Falcon without attracting any further attention.

We got to a room on the other side of the hangar. "We'll stay here for a minute whilst R2 locates the tractor beam controls." Obi-Wan said.

"Good idea." I said at least we would be safe here for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars fic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchise or story they are the property of George Lucas. I love the films.

Chapter 7

We waited in the room for a few minutes when I decided that I had had enough of this. "I'm going after him." I said and as I was about to leave Han stopped me. He looked at me like he thought he could scare me.

"You're not going anywhere. We were told to wait here and that is what we're going to do." He said in a loud voice. Yes he was taller than me but who wasn't. I sighed in frustration and took down the hood of my cloak. My hair fell back onto my shoulders. My bright brown eyes showed him what fear really was.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. I have to help Obi Wan." I said to him. Han still didn't move instead threatened her with his blaster. "You really think that can scare me I have seen worse things in my nightmares. The ones I have about my father. A man so evil that he killed my mother minutes after I was born." I said this with no need to hold back on my feelings because what was the point in that.

He still didn't let his guard down and held his blaster at her to try and make her sit down. Suddenly he felt it fly out of his hands. "I use the force to protect me. It's a life force that's built by everyone and I won't let you stop me from helping me." I walked out of the room and the blaster dropped onto the floor. I hid somewhere and put myself in a trance like state trying to find Obi Wan. I soon found his presence and pulled myself out of it.

I got back up and carefully made my way to where he was. I saw him a few minutes later. He was talking to someone who he obviously knew. The man was full of darkness and she knew it. They begun to fight and soon Obi Wan turned to face someone who was to the side of him and then put his lightsaber standing up in front of him. The man finished him off with one blow but he just vanished. I would've fought but something told me not to and I ran back towards the falcon where I saw too many guards trying to get them.

I ran in front of them and lit my lightsaber and immediately started shooting back the shots from the blasters hitting the troopers with a precision which had taken months to perfect. As soon as I did all I could I saw the man look at Luke and then at me. It chilled me that he had just killed one of the very few people I had in my life and I knew that he knew me.

We ran back into the Falcon complete with Princess Leia who was looking after Luke a few minutes later. I was just numb. Now I didn't feel a need to hide my face. I hid my emotions deep down so they could not be used like I had been taught. Being a Jedi was hard but it was going to help me find the path through all the temptation to be evil and I would be home. If I would ever know where that was.

Luke and Han soon had to fight some of the smaller ships which had come out to attack. Leia came and talked to me. "I didn't realise you were a Jedi. You handled yourself commendably and should be proud." I just nodded.

"I hope that I'll see Obi Wan again someday I just wish that man didn't kill him." I said to her.

"His name is Darth Vader and he is a vicious evil machine and will be facing punishment for his crimes when the empire falls." Leia said and she just continued talking to the first Jedi she had met.


End file.
